


Birthday Disaster

by Tyrus_ralvez



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Bisexual Spencer Reid, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27344338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrus_ralvez/pseuds/Tyrus_ralvez
Summary: It's Luke's birthday and Spencer is trying to make it perfect.
Relationships: Luke Alvez/Spencer Reid
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	Birthday Disaster

As Luke arrived and saw the smoke that filled the house, he called out to his boyfriend, "Hey, Spence?"

Once he stepped into the kitchen, he saw Spencer with the fire extinguisher

"Woah, Spence. What happened?"

"You weren't supposed to be home yet."

"That doesn't exactly answer my question. Did you start a fire?"

He nodded, "I'm so sorry. I burnt the tres leches cake which caused a fire and then I tried to make dinner and and that wasn't much of a success. I tried to make spaghetti and meatballs but I put in a lot of sugar instead of salt, so that was ruined and then the gift I bought you from Amazon was broken and not even the right size. Everything is going wrong."

"What was the gift?"

"That lightsaber you wanted for your Halloween costume."

"I've wanted that for months."

Spencer sighed, "I know." His voice sounding so little, "I'm so sorry."

"Hey, hey. You have nothing to be sorry about. I appreciate what you did. This was so thoughtful. I mean you cooked and baked my favorite food and you bought me the thing I've wanted for months."

"Yeah but I failed and now I don't have anything for you. I just wanted to make it special since it's your birthday."

"My birthday's already special enough with you in it."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better and because you're my boyfriend.."

"No, I'm saying that because it's the truth. I would love to just sit on the couch, watch some Star Wars, throw popcorn at each other. Maybe have a little make out session." He raised his eyebrows with a smile tugging at his lips when he said the last part.

"Really?" Spencer smiled.

"Yes because then I'd be spending my birthday with my favorite person in the world." And after a while, he said, "With the love of my life. What do you say?"

Spencer smiled at the comment. "I would love that very much." and Luke lead him to the couch. 

They settled down with some blankets and Roxy beside them. Luke kissed him tenderly and when they separated, Spencer had a smile on his lips.

"Happy Birthday, Luke." Spencer said.

"Thank you mi amor. I love you." Luke told him.

"I love you too." and with another peck on the lips, they turned to watch Star Wars, enjoying the closeness that they had with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make a Ralvez Halloween oneshot even though it just passed? It'd be pretty cute writing them as Star Wars characters even though I know nothing about it. Anyway, tell me what you guys thought about this oneshot. I love reading your comments!


End file.
